Dangers of Fire and Ice
by ForeverStrong1475
Summary: What happens if Paul met Bella in the hospital after Tyler almost hit her? Oneshot BellaxPaul pairing. Not the typical wolf imprint. Read and enjoy.


**Title:** Dangers of Fire and Ice  
 **Pairing:** Paul/Bella one shot  
 **Rating:** Mature {Sexual Situations, Adult Themes, Language}  
 **Synopsis:** What if Paul met Bella at the hospital after Tyler almost hit her. (Twilight book 1).

 **A/N:** Wolves have shifted way earlier, so everyone's a bit older. Cullen's are in town, wolves and Cullen Clan are friendly and on decent terms. (I.e. they work around and near each other) Also, not a typical imprint connection. The wolf in shifters isn't a conscious being (can't form words) but has emotional responses to people and situations. Little twist at the end for fun!

~ForeverStrong1475

It had been weird. She could've sworn Edward Cullen was on the other side of the parking lot... Dazed, she tried replaying the moment in her head, but it never made sense. Maybe he had walked her to her car. Hadn't he? Great, her first week of college and she almost dies. Her mother was gonna _love_ this…

"Isabella Swan," A calm voice jolted her out of her mind. She looked up and saw Carlisle Cullen, Edward's dad, standing in front of her. His smile was charming yet...edgy.

"Bella," She corrected. God she hated her full name.

"Bella," He repeated as he scribbled on her patient chart. "Sounds like we were pretty lucky today. Could've been a lot worse. Ice is dangerous this time of year." His tone...it was the tone parents had when they knew what their kid was up to and was baiting them to see if they're lying.

"Yeah, I'm lucky Edward was next to me. He pushed me out of the way just in time. I didn't even see Tyler's van until it was almost...It was crazy; I could've sworn he was nowhere near me." She held his eyes. Carlisle dismissed the comment.

"Sounds like you were very lucky, and my son was in the right place in the right time." He paused as if he was going to say something but decided against it. "I'll have a nurse be in to suture your cut. Give you some pain meds to help, some antibiotics for infection. It was good to see you Bella," He raised his hand and she had to force herself not to flinch. His skin was so cold.

"Thanks. And tell Edward I said thank you. I hope he was alright. I didn't hear if he came in."

"I haven't heard. But when I see him, I'll relay the message. Take care," He gently patted her shoulder as he turned to exit.

After a little while of waiting, the curtain was drawn back. Startling her, she calmed a little when in walked what must have been a local native from the Reservation. He couldn't have been much older than her.

"Hello, I'm here to sew you up." The boredom and disinterest in his tone didn't go unnoticed. His eyes didn't leave the chart as he set his bucket of suture tools, empty blood vials, and God knew what else was in there, down on the table. "Car accident huh? That could've been nasty." His eyes drifted to his bucket as he grabbed a couple things, snapped on a pair of blue gloves.

"Yeah, a friend of mine pushed me out of the way just in time." She explained as he settled in and started prepping.

"Sweet deal, alright this might sting." As an alcohol-soaked cotton ball hit her wound, she gritted her teeth. As he continued, she watched as his dark skin contrasted her pale arms. Suddenly she felt flushed; the smell of blood and alcohol flooded her nose.

"You okay?" He quipped, seemingly able to sense her change.

"Yeah, I'm just not good with blood. Even if it is...mine." She almost whispered. As he finished, his thumb rubbed comfortingly over her forearm.

"It's okay. Takes a special kind of person to not freak about blood." As he wound up the string for the curved needle, he paused. "You can probably lay down for this one. Better access for me anyway."

"I am all for it." She leaned back and rested her head on the mattress. Taking a deep breath, she looked at the native.

He still hasn't looked at her.

"Cozy?" She nodded, even though he wouldn't see. "Alright, here comes the fun part." As he began to sew her arm, she turned away, wincing at the tugging pain.

After a few minutes, he tied off the string, snipped it short, and wrapped thin gauze on her arm. "Alrighty that should do it." He snapped off his gloves and tossed them into the red bio-waste trash. "You're good as new."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"Yeah no problem. And here are your meds. It's hydrocodone for the pain and azithromycin for infection. So no drinking, eat light, and don't drive-wait. Swan?" He chirped, as if he suddenly was interested. He was looking at her prescription bottle. "You're Charlie's daughter?" She could see him staring at her in the corner of her eyes. She refused to meet his gaze. She hated attention...

"Um, yeah he's my dad." She nervously tucked a strand behind her ear. "I'm surprised he isn't here yet, scolding me on not being careful enough."

"He's a few rooms back yelling at some kid. I assume it's who hit you?" His voice was slightly threaded with concern.

"Almost," she whispered.

"Sorry?" His voice was short.

"He almost hit me. My friend pushed me out of the way when the van lost control. I was pretty lucky. If he wasn't there I probably would've been squished." She gathered her courage and looked up at him. She shouldn't have. His dark, ebony colored eyes held hers in a hungry gaze. "So, when should I come back to get these out?" She motioned towards her arm.

He didn't move; his eyes still trained on her face. He quickly turned towards her patient file, tore off a piece of paper and scribbled down something. She leaned over to see what it was...a number.

"That's my cell. I live right up the road from your old man's place. I can come by and take them out in a week or so, clean you up a bit. If it'll keep you off the ice, I'm glad to do it." As he handed it to her, her fingers touched his.

He burned like fire.

"That's really kind of you. Thank you,"

"My pleasure," The two words rolled off his tongue, his voice dark like his eyes. And just as starved. His purr did murder to her self-control.

It seemed like half an hour since she had come back to reality. They were still holding the paper together. She could've sworn his eyes flickered yellow. Shaking his head, he let go, turned and grabbed his gear.

"Heal well Ms. Swan. I'll be seeing you soon." He looked her up and down once more before walking out.

 _A Few Days Later…_

"I'm serious Bella. You really are super lucky. You move back after eight years, get saved by Edward, and then some hot native boy sews you up? I mean, did you even get his name? You know, in case he has friends?" Angela had been over and grueling Bella for details. She was a nice girl, but a bit strange.

"Ang, come on. Of course I didn't. I just came back, need a little time to settle in, you know?" She didn't know why she had to reveal this next bit. "But, he...kind of...gave me his number."

"What?!" Angela practically screeched. "No way, lemme see!" As Bella gave up her proof, she refocused on her homework. That's why she invited Angela over, well originally at least. But when the gossip chat started, Bella found comfort in talking to Angela about the almost freak accident. She knew she wasn't going to go blab to the school about her almost vehicular murder.

"So did you call him?"

"No, but come on. Why would I? Nothing's that perfect." Bella tried to shrug it off. She turned to look out her window and flinched. She could've sworn something was at the tree line a split second ago. Something huge.

Angela had left a while ago but not before Bella sent her home with a half tray of veggie lasagna. Charlie had called during homework to remind Bella to take her pain meds for the evening as well as her antibiotics. Filling up a glass of water, she turned off the faucet. Before she sipped the water, she stared out the window. The snow had come back; little flurries dancing in the wind made her smile.

 _'If it'll keep you off the ice, I'm glad to do it,'_ His voice echoed in her mind. She shivered as she sipped the glass, and popped the pills. Gulping down some more, she poured the glass out and set it into the sink. Her mind drifted to him, how he stared at her. The heat he threw off was almost intoxicating to her. She absentmindedly touched her collarbone, her skin flushing instantly. _Shit,_ she cursed as she washed her hands, careful of her cut. He wasn't even here and this stranger had control over her.

~*~

From the dark woods, he watched intently. She hadn't left his mind all week. How could she? He had found someone his wolf wanted. And of course it wanted the Chief's _only_ daughter. He had watched while she had her friend over for homework, he had heard every word spoken. He would have to thank that Edward for saving her. Even if dude was a vamp.

She had turned his direction, but thankfully the trees and snow hid his form well. Through his beast eyes, he carefully studied her. Her long rich brown hair looked soft and light as it flayed over her shoulders. He couldn't wait to run his hands through it. His mind drew on her so intense he didn't even know he was walking to her before catching himself. Just in time. He had almost been visible past the tree line.

He tracked her to the kitchen window, and watched her take her meds. When he saw her hand rise to her collar bone, he held his breath. _She couldn't see him, could she?_ He freaked a little but calmed when her stare remained distracted. When he sniffed the air, he about ran to the back door. Her scent was heavy and sweet. His wolf roared at his disobedience. He needed to get in the house, get into her. And the longer he fought the higher chance he had of not being a gentleman…

She was sitting in the living room reading a book when a knock interrupted her. Setting it down, she got up and walked to the door. When she opened it she froze. It was the native.

"Ms. Swan," He greeted with a smile. "May I come in?" She hadn't realized just how tall he was next to her; she had to look up slightly to meet his eyes.

"Um yeah, absolutely." She moved out of the way as his towering body walked past her. She followed him to the table, and sat down. That heat began to encircle her… entice her.

"How does it feel?" His voice was rough.

"It's okay, a little sore sometimes. I took a hydro just a little bit ago."

"That's good. It'll kick in soon." He softly twisted her forearm around, inspecting the incision. "It's looking good. Safe to say I can take these out." He dug in his bag and pulled out a pair of black handled scissors. As he began cutting the small knots, she gazed at him.

"How do you know where I live?" She quizzed.

"Your Chief's daughter, everyone knows where he lives."

"And your name?" When he looked up at her, she lost a little bravado. "I mean, you gave me your number—"

"That you've _yet_ to use." He interrupted, even sent a smirk her way.

"Well, not every nurse gives their number out to patients. Isn't it a conflict of interest or whatever?"

"Sort of, but you're not my patient anymore."

"No?"

"Nope." He popped the 'P' of his lips. "Technically your Cullen's patient. I just sewed you up." He was working on the last knot. "I'm Paul by the way."

"I'm Bella. Ah," She winced.

"Sorry, this one was a little deep." As he carefully pulled the last bit of string out, she sighed relieved. "All done." He swept up all the loose bits and carried them to the trash. He turned and watched her inspect her arm.

"You're good."

"I know." He watched her stand up, tensed when she moved towards him.

"Thank you for this," She motioned towards her arm. "It's a long way out of town."

"It's not a problem," His voice was deep. "I was in the neighborhood." He looked her over, and his hungry stare didn't go unnoticed.

"Is there something else you wanted?" Bella dared. _Nothing's this perfect…_ He got close, his breath tickled her skin.

"There is." He kept his answers short.

"And?" She looked at his eyes, and he caught her stare flicker to his lips. _Hook…_

"Don't tempt me." He growled.

"Me tempt you?" Her dry laugh egged him on. _Line…_

"Yes, you." He purred, tiling his chin forward. Her reaction was perfect: her head rocked back a little. He looked at her neck, felt his teeth shift a little. _Fuck me…_ He was close to half shift point. He needed to settle down fast…But to make matters worse, she didn't let up.

"How would a girl like me tempt a man such as yourself?"

"Keep prodding and find out." His growl rumbled in his chest. She licked her bottom lip just slightly.

 _Sinker._

Neither of them knew who moved first, maybe they moved in unison. In a split second, he had her pinned against the tall cabinet door, hand deeply woven into her hair. He was rewarded with a moan. With a rough twist, he tilted her head as he dove forward and kissed her hard. He was greeted by her eagerness as she kissed him back. One hand rested on his chest while the other was on his hip, pulling him closer. He took a second to catch his breath, but also to retract his claws that started to form. _Fuck,_ he could feel his eyes twitch. Backing off a little, he could practically smell her embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I don't even…" She started off.

"Don't say sorry. I was right there with you." He looked at her. "I wanted it too."

"You want me." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"How much."

"Bad." Her teasing brought him right back in the game. He had closed in on her again, stalking close like a predator.

"Yeah?" She smirked. Leaning forward, she got close before whispering, "Prove it." He smirked as she bolted up the stairs giggling. And didn't he love a good game of chase…

He waited, giving her a little head start before taking the stairs two steps at a time. Sweeping her up half way, and she squealed. He practically threw her on the bed, smiling as she bounced. He lunged forward, sinking his teeth into her delicate skin. Her groan fueled him on as his hand swept up her side. He ground his hips, his hard on obvious. When her own waist responded, he rose her shirt up and lifted it over her head. Kissing her, he cupped the tender swells. When she moaned, he felt her hand rubbing the outside of his jeans as she reached for his belt.

"You're not making it easy to stay nice Bella." He growled out. _That voice of his…_

"Then don't be." She didn't have to tell him twice.

It was early morning when Bella's eyes opened slowly. It was the soft snoring next to her that drew all the memories back.

 _His hips surging into hers, gyrating deep._

 _His groan when she flipped them over and rode him hard._

 _His teeth on her neck as he roared his release…_

She gazed at him and sighed. Sex with a local nurse. _Way to go Bella,_ she chastised herself. As she untangled from his arms, she robed herself, padded over to the bathroom to start the shower. Glancing into the mirror, she gasped. She had deep teeth marks up and down both sides of her neck. "Fuck," she whispered, inspecting them more. They were slightly tender to the touch. One was even still bleeding.

"I'm sorry about that." She gasped as his frame filed in behind hers. He had his boxers back on. As he leaned down and kissed her gently, he rubbed her shoulders. "I'm known to get a little carried away."

"It's fine."

"May I join you?" He nodded to the shower.

"Absolutely, as soon as you tell me one thing."

"Shoot," He kissed her shoulder.

"How long have you been a wolf?"

 _Fuck._ "What?"

"Don't make me say it again."

"You know…How?"

"I'm no stranger when it comes to the supernatural. Been around it for years." She sighed. "Your eyes flickered at the hospital. Plus, your heat gave you away. Just like Carlisle was frozen. You guys need to work on that."

He sighed heavily. "I first shifted when I was five." He leaned forward. "So…when a girl like you comes along and my wolf takes the wheel without my permission? That means something."

"I know. Most wolves have better control unless they're brand new. You on the other hand," Her fingers traced his cheek. "Are dangerous."

"As cliché as this sounds…This has never happened to me before." They shared a laugh.

"Is that what you say to all the girls?"

"It usually goes a bit different honestly."

"I bet it does." She smiled, noticing the ease between them. She reached up and gently pet the marks.

"They're not turning bites. Not deep enough."

"Bummer," She spoke softly. His eyes flickered.

"What, you want to be turned?" He quizzed.

"I moved back to this town to protect the human residents. Not much can be done as a human when there are wolves and vampires running around right? Gotta level the playing field."

"You're serious." He couldn't believe it. When she nodded, thoughts flooded his mind of her as a wolf, possibly courting her… "Let me talk to my Alpha. Kinda need his okay for this."

"Take your time. I need to settle back into town. Been gone for a while." She turned and faced him.

"Sure sure…So, about that shower?" He smirked.

"You first." She smiled.


End file.
